A conventional curtain is shown in FIG. 6 and generally includes a top case 41 which is a U-shaped case with driving mechanism received therein. A top bar 42 is connected to the top of the curtain 43 and connected to one of the driving mechanism. The curtain 43 is connected to the other driving mechanism by wires so as to change the tilt angles of the slats of the curtain 43. A collar 44 is mounted to the top transverse bar 42 and includes a hook 441 which protrudes out from the top transverse bar 42. An operation wand 45 includes an enlarged end 451 which is engaged with the hook 441 via the opening 442 of the hook 441 so that the wand 55 can be easily connected to the hook 441 or removed from the hook 441. By pulling or lifting the operation wand 45, the curtain 43 can be pulled down or lifted upward. Nevertheless, because the hook 441 is located on the top transverse bar 42 which is located at a distance from the user so that the user has to carefully hook the enlarged end 451 with the hook 441 via the opening 442, sometimes, it takes too much time for some users. Another problem is that the user cannot find the wand 45 often because there is no proper positioning device for positioning the wand 45.
The present invention intends to provide an operation wand assembly which is easily engaged with the connection member on the lower transverse bar of the curtain and a positioning member is provided which is fixed on wall so that the operation wand can be positioned to the positioning member when not in use.